nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Horton11
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Focus Cars page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Regaliorum (Talk) 02:01, September 4, 2010 : Welcome to Lovia seems like you've done alot of edits! Marcus Villanova WLP 15:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Stick to the colors Lovely work with your new supermarket, but you may not place it where you want, you must stick to the 'shopping yellow', probably you've seen i changed it already in my town. JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, Please maybe only have it in 3 or four towns at the most. Thanks we hope you lilke Lovia! Marcus Villanova WLP 18:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : Again please stop. We love the idea of a super market but make your articles complete and only have about 5 of them around Lovia! Thank you. Marcus Villanova WLP 18:45, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Sorry to disturb again, but i think to supermarkets in a small town is a bit to much so i removed the maxi store, sorry JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 19:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :: I think Maxi is a clothing store. But again he is making to many stores. Marcus Villanova WLP 19:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::There is only 3 maxis stores ::::I know, I really love your work, but why don't you first try to create a logo and write your article, afterwards people will beg to have your store in their town JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 19:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::True Dat. Also when on Talk pages use four of these ~ to show your signature! Marcus Villanova WLP 19:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :) i am happy that Chez Pierre joined the company of you. can you make more place's in other shoppeing center. :Don't forget the 4-'~' after your name JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 20:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Notification I'm just dropping in to say that when you made 50 valuable edits you can become a citizen. This will allow you to own up to three houses and to vote and participate in elections. 06:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Fifty? This dude already has 214... @Horton11: keep up the good work, comrade! You are a hardworking man, care to buy a home in Sylvania and join CPL.nm? We need hard workiers like you, sir, we do! BastardRoyale 07:50, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : :Sure, how do I join? Horton11 20:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Again i'll speed up this process They'll want to know These three things: :*Your Charteter Name :*Your Sex :*Your Residence(s) : If you want to join a party go to this List of political parties in Lovia and choose from a list of parties! Thnx. Marcus Villanova Walden 21:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : So yes Fill out the questions and stuff thanks for joining Walden. I think we'll need Andy to see that. But thanks!!! Marcus Villanova Walden 21:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Great job! I just wanted to congratulate you on your hard work. I see you just got made a citizen, which means you can buy another two residences. Would you consider buying one in Novosevensk? It's an attractive Russian village in the island state of Seven, and at the moment I'm trying to increase the population. Semyon E. Breyev 17:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : I think Justin also owns one in Kings, which is where he is running. I can't deny Novo is a awseome town and he whould live there. Also if the easy life and relaxation is your choice you should also buy a residence in Adoha! Marcus Villanova Walden 18:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well done! Well done! You gotta be one of our most active users nowadays, keep up the good work! I love all those families and historical people you create. BastardRoyale 12:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Yes I think even seymon gave him some thnx, and me too again i'm glad he's apart of Walden! Marcus Villanova Walden 20:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::What d'you mean, 'even seymon'? (sic) I'm as willing to encourage new users as anyone else, but unfortunately I'm not as active now as I was in the summer. Some of us have to go to school, you know. Semyon E. Breyev 18:39, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship + Notification 07:32, September 14, 2010 (UTC)}} Name- Justin Abahams Sex- Male Adress- 14 Oceana Side-street, Hurbanova Then, there's another thing I need to tell you. It is very important that you work on and with the exisiting site content. Your contributions are valued, but it's too hard for the site management to keep track of your edits if you write hundreds of pieces about things and people nobody's ever heard of. Can you do that? This is really important. If you continue like this, and we cannot follow up with maintenance, we will have to make you stop editing for a while. Okay? 07:32, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hello??? Earth to Horton. 12:53, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe he has a day off. I mean, you can't be online 24/7. 13:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::It's good no? he stops editing JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::He just edited (check above). 13:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well he must have seen it, and has agreed JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:15, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well hey, I didn't think of that. 13:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thanks I could help JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Its kinda crazy you guys ask him to take a step down. A user like this is a blessing to this site, and no less! BastardRoyale 17:21, September 14, 2010 (UTC) George Maybe you could write an article about George Bradly-Lashawn, son of King Arthur III of Lovia? Use your imagination. :) BastardRoyale 17:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Repeated reverting As Lovia does not have a Secret Service, and only Congress can erect one, your articles do not fit in the wiki. This is a basic criterium. They will be deleted. Please discuss those kind of things before making articles. You repeatedly reverted admin edits on your "spy pages". As a warning, your account will be blocked for 2 hours. You have been warned about this before. 06:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :I do not see a single official warning on his talk page. Hope the block won't scare him away. BastardRoyale 12:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the September 14 message is a warning: "then we will have to make you stop editing for a while." Martha Van Ghent 12:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Get real. Don't you agree its kinda ridiculous our king threatened to block a user because 'he edits too much'? BastardRoyale 12:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::The problem is not that he edits too much, the problem is that his edits do not agree with other contents on this site. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:42, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Instead of sending him a long message explaining this he gets a block right away and has to find out himself instead of some administrator telling him, like they ought to do. BastardRoyale 12:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Eh.. See Dimi's message above: Then, there's another thing I need to tell you. It is very important that you work on and with the exisiting site content. Can't be clearer than that I'd say.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thanks OWTB. @Bastard: We do our job as admins, and that often includes the kind of work nobody appreciates. The wiki needs it though. 05:50, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Cricket Trophies i just added a page with some cricket trophies. Supermans 01:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) sili hi sili vunki monki need help edits need u! VuniMonki 11:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) UNITED STATES MARINE CRORPS Vote If you want to vote, and you may of course, please don't mess up the layout. It would probably be best to access the page in raw edit mode. 14:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Advice I saw you made one of your characters (one of your Ramsley's) the governor of a state, but that year already had a governor, a certain mr. Zimmerman. Another user wanted to delete the page but I managed to keep it, but had to remove him from the list. You see you cannot do things like that without permission of the editors who created the articles. I am afraid that if you do not manage to fit your articles into Lovia, people will try to delete the articles. It has happened to me before and I fear it will happen to you also. That would be a big waste, because you have made some very good articles so far. When you write an article always make sure it: #'Does not' go against history that is already written, unless given permission by the creators of that history #'Does not' change the entire cause of history entirely (only small changes). #'Does' fit in Lovia. Lovia does not have a secret service so your spies could never have been "known" spies, they could only be rumoured to have been spies. And if you want to let your historical characters marry or have children with those of someone else, look at the edit history of the article and contact its writer. I wish you good luck and I hope you continue to be of great service to this website. If you have any questions please go ahead and ask me, or one of the actual admins of the site. Good luck and take care, Dr. Magnus 17:32, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Wikifying Please consider Magnus' remark. Also note that unwikified articles will be deleted if left unwikified. 18:20, October 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks! Thanx for your vote in Oceana, colleague! 20:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Stories I have noticed you write great stories, invent new characters, interesting persona's and amazing plots. Perhaps you should consider writing a novel or two, perhaps a novel about Arthur III, the longest reigning monarch our nation ever had? Read the article if you like; truly the King led a very interesting and eventful life. As his son, Philip Bradly-Lashawn, I would of course pay you well. This could bring you fame and glory. Of course you are granted full artistic freedom. Think you 'got what it takes'? BastardRoyale 08:33, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Wikification 08:25, October 17, 2010 (UTC)}} Dear Hurbanovan Time has come to support your candidate, Oos Wes Ilava (CCPL)! He needs your vote, otherwise, Oceana will lose its identity. Please consider a vote before October 18 when the vote closes! Many thanks in advance! Bucu 11:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Cool Down Slow down there, turbo. You're making a h--l of a lot of edits right now, almost all of which are based on new characters you're making up. That might be nice, but if you really want to do that kind of mass-editing, do it to fix stubs on this wiki. Right now, all you're doing is adding to the amount of stubs there are on this wiki. Don't lose the energy; redirect it. Edward Hannis 01:46, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Stop making edits like that! You're just making stubs! Should you continue, I'm going to have to request for a temporary block of a day or so, just to set you straight. Edward Hannis 03:01, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Like Edward says; it's great you're making these edits, but your motto should be 'quality not quantity'. If you want to make up characters, that's fine, but their articles need to be at least as developed as my K.S. Shamilov, and ideally Yuri's Jonathan Frum. By the way, congratulations on your success in the elections! --Semyon 11:52, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's not be to harsh on Horton, he's a good editor and certainly much more active then you are, Hannis. There is, of course, a big difference between quality & quantity. Not every governor ever had a wife that was notable enough to have an article, and not all members of a family were all notable enough to have an article. For example, I invented the Donia Clan. Only the baron, his son, daughter and grandson were notable, the other children are mentioned but have no articles. Please, by all means, don't take this the wrong way, I think you're great and all but perhaps you should consider expanding your excisting articles or those of others rather then keep writing so many new ones. Just a little tip. Good luck and success! Dr. Magnus 12:23, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Stop editing! Just step away from editing for an hour, that way we can all mark your useless pages as worth deleting. Either that, or you take it down slow. Try to go three days without creating new pages or making edits on your own articles. At the very least, answer one of us. You're being blind and right now, harmful. Edward Hannis 01:56, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Time for an admin to interfere: make sure you don't overload the wiki with crappy articles of figures that have hardly anything to do with the rest of the wiki. Give those people a history, a job at an already existing company, let them be 'close personal friends to' etc. Like Hannis said: concentrate on what you already have and finish it before moving on to something else. 08:08, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Marriage The marriage may procceed, nothing stands in the way of the happiness of your cousin Andrew and my sister Dalia, may their hands be soon joined in marriage. Dr. Magnus 20:21, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : Horay! Marcus Villanova 20:24, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : Now andrew can keep up with the Donias ! Marcus Villanova 20:24, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Lol, he sure can! Maybe you could write a piece on the marriage, Crystelbeast? Dr. Magnus 20:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes i think they'll be a good match. Marcus could you maybe put an announcement in one of your newspapers about the wedding. Horton11 20:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : Yes how about the tabloid fake newspaper! Marcus Villanova 20:41, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : I want to write the article but what is your cousins name again? Marcus Villanova 20:45, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : Its Prince Andrew Glücksburg-Ramsley Horton11 20:56, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : got it Article at Real News Weekly, remember it's a fake tabloid newspaper. Marcus Villanova 20:57, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Map colors Please stick to the map colors. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:41, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Editing I saw that you've finally started talking with us. That's great. I hope you understand that I don't hate you or even dislike you, I just feel that it would be best that you spend more time working on a few articles (or one) and making them awesome, instead of making a whole bunch of articles. For instance, how about you try to make a complete version of your Lovian Book of Records? It's a brilliant idea, one nobody's had, so it's logically a great idea to finish it. Having a great idea for an article, and not finishing it, is like buying an expensive motor, but not putting in a car. It's a bit of a waste, and a real shame. Btw, what time-zone are you in? I assume you're American/Canadian, but I'm not sure. If you don't know, just tell me what state/city you're in. I just want to know, that way if you're in New York, and since I'm in Lovia time (Western Time), 5:00 PM for me is something like 8:00 or 9:00 PM. :} Edward Hannis 00:13, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : Were do you live Hannis? US Western time? I live in New York. Marcus Villanova 00:20, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : I still have to finish the book of records. And i live in Philadelphia. Horton11 00:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::So, both of you are in Eastern Time. I'm in California, right off the cost of what would be Lovia. Edward Hannis 01:14, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :I am very glad we are seeing this improvement and the communication is going much better now. Its always easier if there is a response. And as I always say: better late then never. Anyway the improvement of Horton's editing is obvious, for example The Lovian Book of Records is an amazing idea, The Secret Life of King Arthur III is a nice concept, Circus Maximus looks amazing, and I could go on much longer... If you finish these articles, expand them, make them even better then nobody would ever complain. You are proving your worth and it is like Hannis said: use that motor, put it in a car and drive! You can do it! Dr. Magnus 08:28, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Links I notice you have listened to the advice you've been given, resulting in several well-written and good looking articles! For that, my compliments. As for linking, I would like to give you a little hint: instead of writing url of the page you should link like this by typing: Lovia, for example, resulting in: Lovia. Understand? It's much easier then always copying the urls like you do, and it is prefered. Think you can link like this in the future? Thanks for your understanding! Dr. Magnus 19:09, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Another tip: please respond to messages people send you, presumable ASAP. You don't want people to get the impression you are ignoring them and by not answering people might think you haven't received the message for some reason. Also, if you do not understand the criticism of people or if you disagree with some of our comments or do not understand something, please CONTACT US! If there is a problem LET US KNOW! How else are we supposed to help? I respect you as a user and would hate to see you blocked or your articles deleted. Dr. Magnus 19:23, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Mail You've got mail. Dr. Magnus 20:01, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha... got to go now. Horton11 20:07, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Please make more full There are pages, countless, that you have made that are just bad. Please make them better and more full with better history. I'm not going to lie when I say you could get banned if you don't make your article better. Look at Noble City's page or CPL.nm's page. All are fullproof and amazing! Please make lovia better. Thnx! Marcus Villanova 20:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Reminder of the Wikination editing style Horton11, it is important that you finally adapt to the required editing style on this wiki. That includes: * wikified articles, beginning like this:¨ *: Lovia In Pictures is a 2009 photography book by This Guy, published by This Publisher on October 12. It shows... etc. etc. * including EXISTING categories * fitting content; so no spies, no mob stories, no fairytales, etc. Base yourself upon the EXISTING content. * don't just do away with our tags ("delete", "wikify", etc.) without actually improving the article (!!) * communicate with other users. This is getting very urgent. 15:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Site council: warning and notification User:Horton11, the Wikination Site Council has decided on a proposal to give you an official warning and to prohibit you to create any new content for a two-week period. Warning Please do not create any new articles. It is important to wikify your articles when writing them. The wikification process has been explained to you more than once. Also, keep in mind that new content must fit in the existing content. Prohibition You may not create any new articles (in the main namespace) from today (October 31) on, until November 13, 2010. I quote User:DimiTalen: "we must stress that we do this to preserve our quality and prevent Horton's editing frenzy from escalating. It is not a punishment, since his edits are not those of a vandalist, but rather of an editor who needs some help and guidance." This prohibition will allow us to evaluate your past edits and to mark or improve them. You can help us in the meanwhile, if you feel like it. Risking a block Please stick to these guidelines. The site council is authorized to block your account if you create new content. -- speaking for the Site Council - 10:23, October 31, 2010 (UTC) WEC Attention Please notice speech and such in the Walden Election Council thanks waldener! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:44, November 16, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Museums -- Little Request I, probably like a few others, cannot see galleries. If it's not too much to ask for, I'd like to change your article so that all the paintings are all just plain old images, and not in slideshows. Is that okay with you? Edward Hannis 19:37, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, its okay. Horton11 22:57, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it's much better now. Thanks for fixing it! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Apartment buildings Hey, nice to see you working :) I only have one little suggestion. You're building an awful lot of apartment buildings, while most of these are either totally empty or almost totally empty. Perhaps it would be better to wait with constructing new ones until there is a real need for them. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:24, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Stop Making Stubs! Look at the people you're making! Half of them are stubs, almost all of them need to be wikified (templates such as infoboxes and/or categories), and a vast majority of them are entirely pointless, or at the very least too unimportant to be useful! You need to start reaching a certain level of quality, else people will take action. Remember you have a history of doing this, and we know that you have been warned and are aware of it. Now stop being childish, make better editing habits, and do not pretend you didn't read this; ignoring this will not help you in any way, believe me. Edward Hannis 00:08, December 7, 2010 (UTC) The Lunatic Well, I don't want to delete it, but it's a bit a warning sign. I've been fixing most of your pages and I don't see any progress anymore. The reason we have templates is to keep pages small and conveniently and comprehensibly organized. If you simply copy the contents of the template to the page it's a very big mess. We've been saying to you multiple times now that it's better to include templates as they are meant and not just like you do. It's very irritating :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:42, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I actually like the book. It's your second or your third book so far, Horton, and I do see progress, definetely. It's better to put some efford in writing a nice long book then to write numerous stubs, don't you agree, OWTB? Pierius Magnus 19:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Then you're looking to something else than me. Horton has indeed made progress, but not the last time. His edits are no longer becoming any better and as they still are not on a decent level it ís something to worry about. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:37, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Nova Times will of course review it when it comes out...so far it looks like a book. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:18, December 8, 2010 (UTC) The First Chamber I'm glad you use the First Chamber to propose bills! That's your right and I believe it's good you actively participate in our politics. Do bear in mind though that it is not a polling station: you can gather opinions and advice, not votes. Okay? 22:03, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I was not the one that added the voting chart. It was put there by someone else. Horton11 14:38, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Match at Lativia Odd openent? But first it's not a real team so we can't play until March or April. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:19, December 16, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Good luck! It's time to rumble! No seriously. Tomorrow, Walden presents four great members to the people of Lovia. We want them to vote for us, so we can represent them. They, that's the Walden Lovian: he or she cares about other people, about our atmosphere and our environment, about simple and accessible government too. We are their people in Congress. So, Justin, I wish you the very best of luck! You've done a great job already and I believe you deserve to get elected and represent our people 14:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Debate! Elections can be terribly heated. What we should, above all, not forget, is that elections are about a good program and great ideas for 2011 and the future. That's why there's the 2011 Speakers' Corner Debate. All candidates can participate! Also, please add questions of your own. Good luck in the upcoming, vote You do know federal elections are going on?Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 23:33, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Umm.. not trying to act like magnus here but we should all vote as candidates! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 23:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but theres still a lot of time left to vote. Horton11 23:48, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : True just waned to know the gameplan! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 23:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Sugarcane While I do not have any sugarcane farms, I'll be happy to get you some High-Frutctose corn syrup made from corn in Lovia.-Nathaniel Scribner 00:08, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Ramsley Family -- Fix Seeing as you're back, I'll take this as a reminder that your articles about the Ramsley Family are required to be re-organized. I didn't make this up; the Site Council did. Go and check if you like. Anyhow, the Ramsley Family articles will all be rearranged into a single page. Though I'm willing to help you on the job of fixing it, I'm not doing it unless you show some responsibility. Thanks. Edward Hannis 00:18, January 6, 2011 (UTC) For the time being, sure- why not :D -Nathaniel Scribner 18:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I got the 8th floor, if thats okay with you. Thanks for the good price deal - Nathaniel Scribner 18:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 8th floor is great, plus has an excellent view of the capitol.Horton11 18:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) That would work, seems like a good group of builders.-Nathaniel Scribner 03:08, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Map colors Please stick to the map colors Justin :) Martha Van Ghent 18:25, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure HORTON11 18:27, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Another thing: if you want to change an address of something that isn't yours: don't just change it, please discuss first. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:31, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing those pages: way better! :) They're still very small stubs, but they now have a more acceptable size. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:26, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't have much time yesterday to fix them up, but I do today. HORTON11 15:28, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, no problem :) Just keep in mind when you create new pages that it's about quality and not quantity :) Another tip: please create links with a pair of hooks. You use external links, which also works, but that has a couple of disadvantages. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:32, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Those I am trying to fix. HORTON11 15:34, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Great, thank you :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:55, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Ratification of ambassadorship As Secretary of Foreign Affairs I ratified the ambassadorship of Justin Abrahams as first contact between Lovia and Carrington Island. 10:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Brazil have fun dude! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 17:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Have fun there :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:47, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Too bad my dad's contract is only 6 months, cause it would be nice to stay there longer. HORTON11 06:12, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hh I'll miss America, but i'll be back in August (i hope) HORTON11 17:49, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Enjoy dude! You'll be tanned as hell when you get back. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 20:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::It will be nice there, but I'll have to learn portuguese. Luckily I already know Spanish, so that will help. HORTON11 21:09, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Transbaum Films Loving what you've done with Transbaum Films! So I took the liberty of having the Libertan movie theatres of Franesia screen six of them as of today. :) And there's mention of it in the culture magazine 'Koe'Koe' (which I happen to have founded :p). Kind regards Echocho 17:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Would you be interested in working with Transbaum to release a film in Libertas? HORTON11 18:41, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :I would :D. And Pierius might be interested to help a little. Echocho 20:01, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I do believe Dutch is spoken in Libertas. If so, you could do a special showing of the classic movie Grijzestad. I will also get in contact with Pierius. HORTON11 20:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Sounds like a plan, comrades! Let's write some instant classics! Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 21:13, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::What ideas do you have in mind. We'll need to thiks of some and develop a film from there. HORTON11 21:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::You're right, Horton, P. and me speak Dutch :). Concerning ideas: we've been thinking about developing this mob biography into a major international picture for quite some time now, haven't we, Pierius? :D Echocho 22:20, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Indeed, Mr. Goodwin, we have. It's a good story if I may say so myself - the Godfather meets Scarface in the Low Countries, basically. Hard to describe, but a nice story. Really has some potential I'd say. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 22:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I looked it over and it seems like a good film idea. It would be best to make the film in Dutch, to keep it more original. That way we could also show it in Carrington Island. But we may need to subtitle it or make a separate ENglish version. HORTON11 23:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Sweet! Than Kopstuk finally has some real backing! :D About language: I'm all for originality, however, I think the English-speaking audience has a lot more difficulty with a subtitled or dubbed version than the Dutch-speaking one, so I would go for the second option (in English with Dutch subtitles), which would make the movie easier to sell... Echocho 10:01, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, I thought so too. We'll have to make the storyline (we could use the book and modify it to make it more movie-like). ANd we'll also need to find actors anmd crew. After tht, we'll be ready to film. Hopefully we can do it in Libertas, to make it as authentic as possible. HORTON11 :::::::::We could make it in Libertas - then translate the page into English for our non-Dutch audience in Lovia and Carrington. You might also consider bringing it to llamada Llamada - Neol has some nice movie theaters. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 16:02, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Would you be interested in opening movie theaters in Brunant? We will need some if we are to show the movie thereHORTON11 17:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Translating is a splendid idea! Okay, I'm adapting the book into a film (in Dutch), Pierius, are you up for translating it then? And perhaps you, Horton, can start getting a crew together? Echocho 08:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yeah, I could definetly translate it. Like were the story is going, it's gonna be one helluva epic movie. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 10:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sure. HORTON11 12:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Cool! The writing is going well, the structure is based on the second part of The Godfather :p For the crew, I'd suggest using some (but not all) (already existing) people from Lovia, Libertas and of course Carrington. Echocho 13:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Barras The Libertan soccer team FC Skeend, looking for a new forward, and is very interested in Henri Barras (personally, I'd like to add a Lovian player to the team, so...). Would FC Caltrava be interested in selling him or perhaps a trade? :-) Echocho 14:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC) We would be willing to trade for Victor Enescu. HORTON11 15:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Deal! ;) Echocho 15:38, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I used your biography on him and added some further details on Wikistad. :) You might also be interested in knowing that FC Skeend has a young man by the name of Anthony Elteman from Carrington as their new goalie! :D Echocho 16:51, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::THats cool! HORTON11 18:46, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Check out the page I made for Anthony Elteman. HORTON11 19:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nice, can be of use! I've found a suitable photo for Barras. I really like these kind of interactions and find them very important. :) Echocho 19:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Actually trades in soccer/football are not allowed but no sadi you can't buy one player while one team buys the other player. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 11:22, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thought so, but let's just call it a coincidence then: they just happened to buy one player while the other team just happened to be being one of theirs at the moment :D Echocho 16:11, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 20:39, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Arthur However I totally support you in this, this is not what I meant with my first accusation, which was not against AJ in particular. It was meant against all admins in general and had no link to The Brigade Trial. But please, do not hesitate to start your case. I'm confident that justice has not completely died in Lovia. --Cristian Latin 18:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Justice in Lovia has been dead since April 24, 2008. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 18:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :: 07:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Pretty lame excuse I'd say... the constitution never mentions it and the official wikia policy is, as you are well aware of, unbeknownst to many. I think it is idiotic that anyone can be both an Admin, the Supreme Court Judge and on top of that a MOTC. As it is now, the admins are above the law. And nobody can challenge the decisions made by the Supreme Court. How is that fair and just? How is that in any way democratic? Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 09:24, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :(1) not idiotic, since IRL international norms are also considered stronger than Constitutions. By joining a wiki you automatically subscribe to the rules of the host. (2) I always advocated for a stronger division of powers, or at least a serious rebalance. I am not your enemy in this case. (3) It isn't democratic, it's a 'wikidature' (stupid pun ). Nonetheless the site administration has tried to make things more democratic by the Site Council. I guess we are 'dictators beyond our will but of good will'. 16:05, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::You are indeed dictators. I may have been elected head of state but the power I possess is not even a fraction of the power you, the de facto rulers, possess. I always liked to think, to pretend, that at least these despots that rule over us are of good will, but if creating an undesirable article get's my ass blocked for six months, I will be forced to reconsider my opinion. And hold accountable all those responsible for creating and maintaining this rotten and corrupt system we all live in. You are not my enemy in this case? Well, if you carry out the verdict or are willing to do so if asked, then you are indeed my enemy. This "orders are orders"-mentality has been used to justify crimes against humanity before. You are free to make your own decisions. If your decision is to support Jefferson's verdict and to carry it out if asked, then again: you are my enemy. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 18:26, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Adoha Please revert it!!! Now i'm not even living there!!!! You've thrown people out of there houses!!! Put it back Now! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward 23:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) All the citizens living there are now in the apartment building. But if you'd rather have a house i'll fix it.HORTON11 23:20, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hummm...You can leave it. I think it would be my job as governor to promote corporations and business. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward 23:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Well Adoha only had the hotels and no other attractions to attract tourists. As the Secretary of Tourism, I wanted to revitalize tourism and start a new campaign. HORTON11 00:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ?? Damn, you sound just like an actual politician; greedy and hungry for power, we need that attitude, son! So, what's in it for you? First of all, you will be made a MOTC. Second of all, you will be getting some high office, most likely, we'll discuss that later. Exiled Leader 21:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC) If that's the case, then I support the setup of a provisional congress. HORTON11 Vote Second Chamber on PC2011!!! ASAP! Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Vote again for Villanova as PM. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:52, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Vote again on the new settlement act, which adds ouwtb's proposals. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Stop being oblivious. Vote, please. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:58, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Two things It still says Walden the natural choice on your user page, thought that was funny. Also we need some disscussion on bills and votes in the second chamber. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC) UNS I, a proud disciple of the Great and Wise and Honourable Dr. David Duke would like to join the UNS party. I hope I am allowed in. I agree with La Blaca and that chink with a hammer that looks angry all the time. Thank you. Fakking Held 19:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Um, Horton is not related to the UNS. Also, Horton, please vote. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:13, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Pictures The pictures where fine. Not great, but certainly not bad either. Instead of removing pictures you could add pictures. If you do, however, make sure the people in that picture at least resamble the original pictures. The Master's Voice 16:49, May 19, 2011 (UTC) : The problem is that the current pictures do really resemble royalty, and they do not fit the eras which they represent (Queen Lucy, who died in the 40s has a B&W picture, but it is most certainly modern). The ones I put seemed to better fit their rolesHORTON11 16:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::In that case I suppose we also change Dimitri's pic's as he hardly looks royal to me either... Besides, I've seen high-quality colour photo's from the 1920s and 1930s, even from Tsarist Russia, so it is not at all impossible the monarchs have quality pictures. Also, our Royal Family has been quite "modern" from the beginning, it would seem, in many ways. Arthur II did not look very royal either, wearing mostly civilian clothes in all his pics and no crown. The Master's Voice 16:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::The crown is not an issue, as most monarchs were often shown without it. Funnily Arthur II's picture seemedto me like a mugshot. Also, regardless of quality, this is a contemporary B&W, original ones are darker and less even in tones. HORTON11 17:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Photoshop, anyone? The Master's Voice 17:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Wow. The picture for Sebastian is very good. The only thing wrong is that it is a bit too informal. Anyway, it fits perfectly with his age and it looks like Elisabeth vaguely. How did you find it? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:55, May 19, 2011 (UTC) He is some European prince. HORTON11 23:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Cricket Can we delete all those cricket pages and stuff? It seems like it's never going to happen, also i just want to do some MAJOR re-hauling of the LSCA, which would also delete alot of soccer clubs and stuff. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:18, May 22, 2011 (UTC) : We can retire the Cricket league, but I would like to keep the pages as a historic sport. But could we start keep baseball as a sport?HORTON11 19:25, May 22, 2011 (UTC) : If were doing baseball you'll do it, not me but in the mean time make all those cricket pages in past tense or in a different form, thanks Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:50, May 22, 2011 (UTC) : : Are you sure, it says these things were suppose to happen last year and didn't, can we just delete them and focus on the sports we have now? Please. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:07, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually gonna beg here: Can we please delete all those cricket and baseball pages!!! PLEASE It would be so much easier, and would make things more neat, and then it would be so that a LSCA league never has closed. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Well you can delete the baseball pages and the 2010 cup page but please keep the main cricket page. HORTON11 20:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Well add this to the "yuri's delete list" Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:19, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ya know what? I'm going to make such a page, makes things easier for everyone. Here you go: User:Regaliorum/Deletion requests. 05:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I would like to vote for you, but where can I vote? Peralt 23:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) You need to become a citizen first, and you're less than 20 edits away. HORTON11 04:47, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Photoshop I remember somwhere you said you had photoshop, how long did it take to download? Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I never had photoshop. Just paint. HORTON11 15:37, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Hmm. Well i'll go post somthing in the forum. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) LFC Caltrava I think that FC Caltrava is your's and I would like know if I can make a LFC Caltrava woman's version? Also are you Spanish since Caltrava is Spanish word JPeralta It's actually a good idea. I'll make the page for the team though. And no I'm not spanish but I do have some cousins from Guatemala. HORTON11 13:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Old Walden Members Hi Horton. I think two of the old Walden members are still missing seats in the Congress. Since Walden became the SDP, I was wondering if you would be willing to replace some of your fictional congresspeople with them. The congresspeople are Andy McCandless and Martha Van Ghent. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:21, July 13, 2011 (UTC) If you want, I'll take McCandless, as he is more centrist than Martha. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:23, July 13, 2011 (UTC) The thing is, what if they come back? I would rather have Andy though, as he is much less controversial. HORTON11 18:29, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Was Van Ghent controversial then? The Master's Voice 18:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, Van Ghent would be elected anyway, regardless if she was controversial. You can have both if you want. I don't really think it matters if they are controversial, as Van Ghent is inactive now. So, I'd prefer taking McCandless and you Van Ghent. You can just make her not controversial, you know. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::She wasn't really controversial, only some attack ads of hers garnered sharp criticisms and generated conttroversy late last year. HORTON11 19:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::After which she left and did not return since... Maybe she did not mean it this way and the harsh criticism scared her away? The Master's Voice 20:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :They weren't controversial if any thing I was the won who were controversial. I was accused by some hack of rigging an election while in walden. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:15, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds pretty serious, Marcus. Didn't Walden used to be big before that? The affair must have broken Walden. Did it have many controversial members of were you the only one? The Master's Voice 20:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, someone needs to put Van Ghent. I'd list host her and list her as SDP, but only if you change one of your members to LDP. If I use McCandless he will be LDP unless you agree to the same thing we may do for Van Ghent. What's it going to be, Horton? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:33, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Horton, would you please use both Van Ghent and McCandless as your politicians? They need to be included. If you don't want Van Ghent, I'd be willing to do an SDP-LDP seat swap, where you will change one of your people to LDP and I'd use Van Ghent as SDP. Also, please vote the government in the Forum:Second Chamber please. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Were McCandless and van Ghent active, they would NOT be SDP members - they were always dedicated Waldeners. It's not compulsory to include them, so if you don't want to Horton, then don't . You could simply say they've left politics to focus on enviromental issues. --Semyon 18:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :*enviromental. I always spell that word wrong. :( --Semyon 18:58, July 14, 2011 (UTC) It has another n in there, it's spelled environment. Saying they left politics to focus on environment issues would be good. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Labour I realize your Anthony Day is head of Labour, do you mind if I spruce up the page. Nothing major maybe switch a few of my members to Labour too. Alright thanks. Also Kinda off the subject: Please check this page out: http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Atlantic_Islands This was an idea I was gonna use for a Althist but we could use it for that other project. As i said in your other talk page it was be based around a semi-British loyal government, a small island-nation. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) 1. I don't know if that would work well. Also I had not intended for it to be big, so for now I would prefer just keepng the three members. 2. It liiks good. BTW my cousin also is in that mapgame. 3. What if we made it like St-Martin/Sint Maarten. It would be in the caribbean and it could have a British side and a French (or Spanish or Dutch) side. Of course there would be free travel between the sides. HORTON11 14:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll see what I can do. I really want to leave my mark on Lovia, and perhaps introduce something new. Cheers, -- — Christopher Costello Talk Community , (PST) 14:58, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like it I hope we can work it out though =]. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Conworlds I might be giving up England if you going to leave Europa. Recently been taking Latin, intrest in Italy took over. Prehaps, you'd like to trade? -Sunkist- 20:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Charleston Horton, please change the Charleston coat of arms to a seal as soon as possible. Thanks in advance. IMPORTANT: Do not give the image a crappy, very short name no one will guess. Give it this name: File:Seal of Charleston.png. Also, the flag looks kind of bad, if you could change it to someone more like the soon-to-be-seal, that would be great. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC) That, and start being active again! Vote in the second chamber as well. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:39, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Note Please do not change dates and names without authorisation of the person who created the character. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Jonas was unrealistically young to be governor (18 I think) so I just made him a little older. HORTON11 15:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, it is very hard to ask from permission of people who are no longer active and have made very clear they do not ever plan on returning. The Master's Voice 15:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not leaving and I didn't say that anywhere. 18 is a perfect age, we have way younger governors than that in Lovia. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Line of Succession The list of possible heirs to the throne is in dire need of an update. The sons of Arthur III and their offspring ought to be in the Line of Succession aswell, somewhere either in the middle or at the bottom of the list. Would you be so kind to add them? I'm really bad at editing such pages, sorry. Would be most appreciated. The Master's Voice 07:21, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Since you are now inventing so many other members of the Royal Family and since you have done so in the past, I'm asking you because clearly, you're working on this at the moment. The Master's Voice 07:22, September 25, 2011 (UTC) go to FW chat Horton, go on the FW chat here: link. We can talk there, this is just an edit conflict now. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:44, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Didn't wikination used to have a chat aswell? If not, then maybe this is something worth looking into. The Master's Voice 13:48, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Northern Lovian riots Join the revolution, my friend. It is virtually unstoppable from this point on and Lovia lacks sufficient military force to overcome this threat from within. Join us and you will be well reworded, and earn yourself a prominent place in Lovian history. A golden opportunity! The Master's Voice 20:26, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :I am more of an evolutionary than a revoltionary, but I would like to see change in government. HORTON11 20:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::That is one of our main points, yes. But this goes beyond that. It's far deeper and more serious and urgent. Will you stand with us or will you forsake your people in he heat of battle? Join us and fight for what is right. Shit is finally happening, doesn't an adventure of epic proportions draw your attention? The Master's Voice 20:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::It draws my attention a lot, but violence will only draw more negative reactions. Scale down the violence and I may join in protest. HORTON11 20:44, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I try my best. Martial law is being applied. When Shaynovna killed a priest I had the perpetrators executed and retaliated against the extremists, gaining the respect of the citizens of Seven. They are well protected by The Brigade. We do our best to keep order. Strength, loyalty, honour. That's our motto. The Master's Voice 20:47, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::There needs to be security. If it were a bloodless coup I would have given my full support. HORTON11 20:51, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::You know that is not possible. This is the only way, the way of the warrior. It can either end in glory, or in our deaths. But action is needed. I cannot stand idly by while this nation is destroyed. The Master's Voice 20:53, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry guys, I have a solution ready. I will propose in Congress to allow a UN Peacekeeping Force. 06:19, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Lame. Given some time, Lovia can overcome this by itself without foreign intervention. The Master's Voice 07:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Weather icons Wait! We already have them. Look here: High in the Sky Forecasting —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC) All I saw were maps with the weather images, but not updated. HORTON11 17:27, October 7, 2011 (UTC) They're actually covered up by the map, I had not seen them before. HORTON11 17:28, October 7, 2011 (UTC) What I mean is you should use those images and delete the ones you just uploaded. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:28, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll replace them. HORTON11 18:00, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Mariaberg Hospital Perhaps you could leave such things up to local government? I have nothing against the name change, but the new building doesn't fit well with how Hurbanova looks, especially not with the Millstreet area. Anyway, for now it can stand, because I don't want to be too irritating, but just for the next time: contact local government first :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:18, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Well the previous building seem to be getting old. But if you can find a nice picture that fits Millstreet add it in then. HORTON11 15:33, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Do you have the name of the image of the new building? Because this is a painting and it would be nice to get a picture of it. If not, I'll go looking for a more modern, alike building :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :I think the hospital is not yet built. But I chose iyt because it's got such a reasonable sise (for Hurbanova) HORTON11 14:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Newspaper guy With all the big players like TNCT and LQ gone, aswell as the smaller ones like Nova Times, the National Post, your newspaper, is currently our nations only active newspaper. This means, Horton, you are now our official newspaperguy! You're in charge of the news, the biggest, baddest media tycoon around town. But remember, young one, with great power comes big responsibility! A story of epic proportions is now unfolding, the Northern Lovian riots are a threat of never before seen size. It is now up to you to report on it. Some reading around will tell you that some extremely interesting development are to be expected soon. Explosive, spectacular ones. Don't miss it, man! Go out there and start reporting! The Master's Voice 18:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :I had not envisages for "The Post" to become so big, but more of a classical (old-fashioned) newspaper. But yeah I'll be working on an explosive article.HORTON11 18:15, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::You may not have expected it my friend but now it sure as hell has become a reality! With all the other contenders gone or simply out of the picture, you have no more competition. Naturally, you are thus the biggest newspaper. Also, the smallest. The Master's Voice 18:20, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but its a shame cause some of them were good. Others were just a conservative rant. HORTON11 18:32, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Some were good? I say most of them were good. La Quotidienne, for example, was well-written, entertaining and always on top of recent developments. The Noble City Times was also a very decent newspaper. Both had great polls and fine statistics, and both were well illustrated. Nova Times was in a whole other league, quality-wise and content-wise: many writing errors, less well-written. But I guess it was also quite entertaining and yes, it had it's moments. Overall, I think LQ was by far the best of newspapers, and for a long time also the most constistent - first under Bucurestean and then under Harris. I miss the good old days, when it comes to the news in Lovia. Maybe I (or we) can try to get Marcus to revive NT and give you some genuine competition? The Master's Voice 18:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) You should! It would be interesting to have competition in the field. But for now, I have other plans for the post. HORTON11 18:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I should. So I did. The Master's Voice 18:45, October 10, 2011 (UTC) If you need an interview for your article(s), UNLOR's commanding officer Levi McArthur is willing to explain his goals. (I'm going to solve the red link soon, currently you can get a look at this chap here) 05:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes the post would be very interested in hearing his goals/plans. HORTON11 05:55, October 11, 2011 (UTC) First I have to do some work for my studies, but I'll try to give a short idea of his vision later on. 05:58, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :I told you guys: a crisis ain't all that bad. Quite often it results in a major boost of Lovian activity, as we now see happening. The Master's Voice 06:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi Horton, please read this carefully. You CAN overwrite an image without having to upload a new one. On each image's page, there is a button near the tiny version of the image (below the big one) that allows you to re-upload the picture. If you keep uploading a new Breaking news banner every couple days, we're going to have a lot of excess images with no pages, and we already do, so we should stop that. TL;DR: You can overwrite an image without having to upload a new one! Use it! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:43, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I know about that and have used it before. But when I have it did not actually overwrite and I would still see the old image. When it would work it took too long to replace it. But I will try and use it, to see if I have better luck here.HORTON11 21:24, October 14, 2011 (UTC) There is a lag between the re-upload and update, so just be patient and do not upload a new image when you don't need the old one. Thanks. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) News Got some news for ya right here, Sir. Almost all the major badguys from Lovia's past that are still with us today are now involved in the conflict. For now, that is, because obviously our days are numbered. The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Great! This will make the fron page. HORTON11 16:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Of course. Now we have nationalists, fascists, communists and nihilists all fighting together against a common enemy: the authorities. It's a losing battle, though. The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Now the Online post has released its almost rantlike version of the events. HORTON11 17:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hehe, gotta love them tabloids! The glorious First Consul of Rome 17:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sakalir Kelmny Mag Sakalír Kelmný sterven aan een auto-ongeluk op een snelweg zodat er een nieuwe vice-chariman voor de SDP kan komen. Er is keuze uit nog vele andere leden (Jhon Lewis, Jude Almore, Annabelle Mayer ...). Ook moet het congress worden aangepast. Bericht door Wabba The I (Jhon Lewis) Sorry I do not speak Dutch, so you should can contact me in English, Spanish French, Portuguese and even German. And anyways Kelmný is a valuable party member. If you want I can make you the vice-chairman and give you a seat in congress. HORTON11 18:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) He asks whether Kelmný could die in a car crash, so another member could be vice-chairman. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:07, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Not in a car crash. But maybe an assassination by one of the rebel groups, that would be a more interesting death. HORTON11 19:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, so, you won't like to have an interesting death? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, your have right. Maybe can i am the vice-chairman of the party and a seat in the congress. please, my english is not good, wabba the I If you want I'll add you in now. HORTON11 14:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Have User:Ooswesthoesbes of me the function of the FP Commissioner? Horton11, thanks that your improved my errors on this site. I'm just thirteen. You know? *''by user: Wabba The I'' Wikination en Français Salut Horton, est-ce que tu veux créer un wikination en français? Le URL est ici. Je espére tu es intérêt. Nous devrons parler en français en le wiki français. Aussi, est-ce que mon français est bon? :) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:49, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Mon Français est un peux rassis, mais je veux bien visiter le nouveau site. 06:15, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :"Un peux rassis"? Quel est cela? Lol. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Je connais pas cet mot. Mais j'avais des idees pur un wikination Francais. Un micro-etat dans la Cote-d'azur (j'avais fait un nation similaire en conworld, Occitania, qu'on pourrait utiliser). HORTON11 12:08, October 25, 2011 (UTC) PS ton niveau en Francais cest sufisamment bon. HORTON11 12:08, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::"Voulez vous coucher avec moi, mademoiselle?" is all the French I need... The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Lol. My uncle joked about that as well. THe only other phrase he knew was Un biere SVP. HORTON11 20:22, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::J'ai des idees aussi. J'aime le nom de la nation (Cettatie), mais je crois la carte (et le drapeau) est mauvais(e?). Occitania, c'est un bon idee, mais un archipel est meilleure. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Mais tous les wikinations sont des archipels. Est aussi, j'avais trouve un belle site pres a la frontiere avec Italie. Il y avait un joli port aussi. (and I'm sure France won't mind if we borrowed a tiny piece of their land)HORTON11 20:53, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Dudes i took two years of french i learned nothing somone translate =] Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::2 years only. I grew up speaking French at home and I even lived in France and I still don't get it all rights, like the accents. Well basically TM wants to start a French wiki. He wants it to be anarchipelagoe and I would like it to be along the south coast of France, between Monaco and the Italian border. HORTON11 21:06, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::Why when i start a wikia everrryone gets mad at me but not when A french one is started =/ Is it the language thing? Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: Marcus: I've been taking two months of French and I've got this level of skill. =/ @Horton: Je convenis, tous les wikinations sont des archipels. Mais, les archipels sont bon! :D Ton idee est très bonne (bien?), mais je préfère un île proche de la côte. Ok? Mais, une cité sur la côte est bon. Aussi, ton idee is organisée et trés bonne. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:11, October 25, 2011 (UTC)